The Change in the Tides
by Peaceful Daydreamer
Summary: When Loki's child is kidnapped and taken to Earth by a new enemy, something goes wrong. She escapes her captor, but that doesn't mean he's not still after her. To stop him, SHIELD is forming another team since the avengers have gotten a little old. What happens when Clarisse, a regular girl, gets caught in the middle? Next Generation Story. All OCs are from my previous story.
1. A Walk in the Park

**This is it guys, after a long process of chosing OCs and switching plots around, I finally got the first chapter done. It's a little on the shorter side, but I still think its good. Please review, make suggestions, say hi, I don't really care. I just love getting feedback, also tell me if I write too little or too much. So, I know it has been a long wait, but without further ado, I present: The Change in the Tides.**

* * *

It was always windy in New York, but this was different. The sky was black and no stars were to be seen. The lights of the tall skyscrapers were the only thing noticeable on this night, and there weren't many lights on. Not many people or cars roamed in the streets, in fact it seemed like the city was empty tonight.

She tugged at her coat, trying to stay warm as the wind whipped around her. The sound of her heels clicked against the pavement of the sidewalk. Her family's apartment was close, but still she felt the need to have her hand on her phone. If something were to happen, her phone was her best bet. It wasn't very smart to be out alone in the city at night, but she had to walk since she never trusted taxi drivers, especially at night. This meant she had to take her "secret" shortcut through central park and that wasn't the best thing to do at night.

People might say New York is a city that doesn't sleep, but Clarisse Patton could very well see that New York sleeps on Monday nights. She looked up at the sky and saw clouds rolling in, obviously a storm was coming. Thunder boomed above her head, and this storm seemed, unfamiliar. Storms in New York were common, but not like this. Central Park looked abandon at this time of night and the wind blowing newspapers and trash around didn't help.

In the pit of her stomach, Clarisse could tell something was wrong. She began to walk faster so she wouldn't have to be stuck in the heart of the storm. That was when lightning began to flash between clouds and the rain began to pour. In a matter of seconds, she was soaked from head to toe.

"Really?" she muttered to herself.

The rain didn't stop; in fact it worsened, as she made her way through the park. All around her, building lights began to go out. Either the world was going to sleep, or the power was going out. The city grew even darker, which Clarisse didn't think was possible. Her blonde hair was soiled and messy and her shoes were ruined. Clarisse never thought coming home from her job at the diner could be so treacherous. She groaned aloud and hung her head.

Then something strange happened. It stopped raining. At least, it stopped raining over her head, everywhere else in was raining. Clarisse froze, something weird was going on. She took a risk and glanced up and she saw a lightning filled cloud. It was huge and the one cloud wasn't raining. Everything was completely dry under it.

"What the… how is this possible?" Clarisse whispered to herself, wondering if she was dreaming or not.

Out of nowhere, there was a bright light. She held her hand above her eyes, squinting, trying to see where it was coming from. Then, the clouds began to move, slowly at first but then faster and faster and faster. Clarisse stumbled back and fell from all the wind. Light from the cloud grew and the lightning began grabbing at the ground. At least, she thought it was lighting, some of the beams of light were tinted with colors.

She could just barely make out two figures in the center of the lightning and they looked like they were fighting. Clarisse tried to shout to them to stop and get out of the way, but before she could a blazing beam of blue light shot straight at her. Then, everything went dark.


	2. Leaving Asgard

**Hey, sorry I've been gone a couple days. I saw How to Train Your Dragon 2 two days ago and I bawled my eyes out. I have never cried so much in my life. Anyway, this chapter is longer but also a little confusing. Sorry if it is too confusing for your liking. Please review, I love getting feedback. This is the first chapter with a selected OC in it. I tried to make it obvious on who it is, but I never really gave any names. Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

He crept around the corner, only to find more guards. They were everywhere, you couldn't move five feet without finding another guard. This was making his job harder than it needed to be. The room was across this hallway, up the next stair case, and through the large bronze double doors towards the top of the palace. If only he could reach it without facing any guards.

His task was simple, grab the girl and get out. These were his only commands. He wasn't told how to do it, just to do it. He didn't even know if she was in her chamber, she could be elsewhere, the great hall, the throne room, the weaponry, or just wondering the halls. He only predicted she was in her room since it was the middle of the night. Going with his gut, he entered the palace thinking it'd be easy. He was obviously wrong.

There was only one way through this, morphing. No one could know who he was, but the only way to do that was using his power. He could change his appearance at the blink of an eye, but it was risky. There could be a certain method or schedule these guards used. He had to try, or else he'd fail anyway.

Disguising himself as a guard, he strode past two real guards, nodding to them as he did so. They gave him nothing more than a glance. So far, his plan was working. He climbed carefully up the staircase, trying not to draw any attention to himself. He turned a corner and found the doors. They were very nice doors, perfectly fit for a princess's chamber.

He reached for the door handles, but stopped. How would he convince her to come with him? He needed a good reason for her to follow a strange guard out of her chamber. Then, it hit him, the perfect excuse.

One side of the double doors creaked open as he entered the room. To his surprise, she wasn't asleep. She stood on her balcony staring at the moon shining over the ocean water. The moonlight hit her face, and he could see she was very relaxed.

"Is there a reason you are here?" she spoke softly surprising him. He didn't realize she knew he was there.

She turned away from the balcony to face him. Her dark blue dress drifted lazily as the wind slowly past her. It was as if she was expecting him. On a normal night, she would be in her nightdress and she would be in her bed, but this wasn't a normal night.

"Milady," he bowed slightly, "An attack is coming, and your father sent me to get you to safety. We must move quickly."

"Of course," she said quietly, agreeing with him.

Nothing surprised him more, than when she walked right past him, through the door, with her head held high. She was the most formal and polite person he'd ever met, and he had known her for about two minutes.

She was already walking down the large staircase when he caught up to her. Then, she began to walk down the main hallway, but he grabbed her arm.

"We need to go this way, it's the only way the attackers won't find us," he whispered to her.

Nothing left her mouth; she remained silent and nodded her head carefully. He found it strange she cooperated so well. The two had left the palace, but he soon realized she'd be wondering where the attackers were. The night was silent and nothing seemed as if there'd be an attack. He considered throwing a bag over her head, but dismissed the thought when he realized he didn't have a bag.

There wasn't anything he could do, other than hope for the best. As they made their way through the city and arrived at the rainbow bridge, he began to think she'd never done anything like this. She may have been a princess, but she was very naïve and had no idea what was going on. It wasn't until they reached the Bi Frost she spoke again,

"Where are you taking us?"

This made him stop in his tracks. He couldn't possible tell her where they were actually going. All he could think to say was,

"Somewhere safe."

"Where is Heimdall?" she spoke as they entered the Bi Frost.

"You're asking too many questions. I don't know all the answers. All I know is your father sent me to take you to safety," he said becoming agitated with her.

She eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing.

"I am here," Heimdall appeared behind them.

He thought for sure he was over with, but Heimdall barely gave him a second look. Heimdall just stared right at her; in fact the two of them never broke eye contact. It was as if they were having a conversation, but they weren't saying anything.

He cleared his throat, "Uh, we were, going to…"

"I know," Heimdall didn't say another word. He only looked at him and for some strange reason he was sure Heimdall did know where they were going.

Heimdall began to place his sword in the Bi Frost, but looked at her once more a stopped. It was only a split second before he continued. Soon, lightning was flashing and the Bi Frost was spinning. With one final push of his sword, the two were sent into the Bi Frost Bridge.

At first, all was fine, but then the worst happened. He finally discovered what she and Heimdall were doing. Her magic was very powerfully disguised, and he fell for it. It was simple. She punched him in the face. Not much came out of it; it was as if she tapped him with a pillow.

So she figured out his plan. He might as well morph back into himself. As he did so, her eyes widened as she discovered his true identity.

* * *

She knew she was doomed when he revealed himself. What was she supposed to do? Wait… She knew exactly what to do.

Closing her eyes, she calmed herself and let all the power within her slow enough for her to use it. Beginning to feel the cold around her, she knew it was working. It was vague, but she knew Heimdall sent her somewhere other than her kidnapper's destination. The only problem was, she did not know where.

Suddenly, she felt her powers weakening. She opened her eyes slightly to see him using his powers against her. Desperately, she summoned all the strength she could. If she did not do this, all of her land could be endangered. It was a sacrifice she needed to make.

Using all her strength, she focused all her knowledge on all the magic she had ever learned. She could feel more power surging through her veins. It was painful to feel his poisoned magic in her, but she knew it was not for long. Time was running out, she did not have enough time to complete the entire spell. Panicking, she used a burst of energy to release all the magic, both hers and his.

Their destination came into view and she opened her eyes to see the magic hurdling towards it. Her kidnapper was far behind her and when she looked back she saw him clutching his chest as if he was in pain. It was only when the beam of magic disappeared she realized what she had done.

She released an unknown amount of her magic along with his powers to a place even her father had not visited in years.


	3. Just a Regular Day

**So, this chapter has a flashback in it. Not like a really distant one, but just before… the thing that happened in the first two chapters. I really don't know what to call it. It just gives a little insight on Clarisse's usual life and stuff. Its also long... that's all. Review and stuff and tell me your opinion on the story. Also, tell me if my chapters are too long or not.**

* * *

Clarisse woke up in a hospital bed. She could tell it was a hospital even before she opened her eyes because the smell of medicine and alcohol wipes burned her nose. When she tried to open her eyes, they immediately closed after seeing all the bright lights. Why were hospitals so… white?

She could hear voices around her discussing her condition and what not. The voices were hushed. No one must have known she was awake yet. She could tell there were at least three people in the room.

"Yes, I understand that, but what _happened_?"

"I don't know, she was alone. No one saw anything."

"Yes, someone just found her lying there. We can't even tell how long its been since the 'accident'"

Accident? How long had she been here? She could barely remember the events that led to her stay in the hospital. Then, it hit her like a cold wind. Did all this mean what she saw was real? Was there actually the lightning storm and were there actually the beams of light?

All this was too much for her to process. Before she knew it, she was drifting back to sleep.

_Brrrriiiiing! _The bell rang loudly in her ears as she left class. The day was inching along as first period had only just ended. Great, she thought, I only have about ten more hours of school. Although she always did well in school, that didn't mean she liked it. Clarisse would much rather be at home, buried under millions of blankets that piled over her bed.

She sighed and opened her locker. As she put her chemistry book back, she heard someone walk up next to her. She knew exactly who it was without even looking. Smiling to herself, she grabbed her algebra book and closed her locker.

"One hot chocolate with extra whip cream," Leo said grinning as he handed her the drink.

"You always know exactly what I need in the morning," Clarisse smiled at him.

Some might say Leo Foster was her best friend, but most just thought she hated him. Most of the time, she did. She met him freshman year when she moved to New York. He was basically the class-clown and everyone liked him. But instead of hanging with the popular crowd, which he could do whenever he liked because he was friends with literally everyone, he began hanging around her. And when using the word "hanging" it means actually following her around and bothering her 24-7.

At first, she hated him because he annoyed her so much. He was the weirdest most random person she'd ever met, but he was also the funniest. Everyone who'd hear him talking to Clarisse would think he's flirting with her, but Clarisse never saw it. All he was doing was annoying her.

She began considering him a friend when she realized she couldn't get rid of him. Where ever she went, there he was. It was like having a fly constantly bugging you, and having no possible way of get rid of it. Their relationship was fine, though. Every morning, he'd bring her hot chocolate, except when the weather is warm and he'd bring lemonade. He learned the hard way she didn't like coffee. One morning he decided to buy her a coffee and bring it to her after first period. Let's just say, he ended up with a coffee stain on his shirt the rest of the day. It was an accident of course; Clarisse didn't mean to knock it out of his hand. Ever since then, he brought her hot chocolate every morning.

Clarisse did have other friends she'd always hang out with, but she and Leo had a love-hate relationship that couldn't really be broken. They were only friends, though, despite all their other friends prodding them about being a couple. Something about the idea was weird to both of them. They were too close as friends to be anything else, even if Leo's first goal when he met her was to ask her out. Eventually, he discovered he'd probably never get the chance.

"Where's your coffee?" Clarisse asked as they walked down the hallway together.

"In a sewer drain," Leo replied simply.

"Should I ask?"

"Probably not."

They walked in a comfortable silence on their way to class. It was like this on most mornings, unless Leo had a strange story about something that happened to him earlier that morning.

The day wore on, and Clarisse's mood didn't change. She was tired and bored all day long and even Leo couldn't entertain her. As the last bell of the day rang, she rushed to get out of the building. Today she had an earlier shift at the diner and she could not be late for it. She climbed into her car and started the engine, just as she began to pull out of her parking space, Leo ran in front of her.

"Leo!" she screamed. "Oh my god! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

He only laughed and climbed into the car. "You didn't think you'd be leaving without me, did you?"

"Leo I don't have time for this. I need to get to the diner. You of all people should know I'm saving up for college…"

"And working more shifts. I know, you told me at least a dozen times," he rolled his eyes. "You should at least let me come along some days. I miss my free ride from school everyday," he pouted slightly.

"You are ridiculous."

"Does that mean I can come?"

She sighed, "Put on your seatbelt first."

"Yes! You know, Martha's diner has the best fries in all of New York City," he said imagining the delicious desserts.

Clarisse shrugged and began driving. The diner wasn't too far away, but it wasn't walking distance. While she drove, something came across her mind.

"Didn't you have to pick up your sisters?"

"Nah," Leo waved his hand like he was shoeing a fly. "Aebela has her weird science club after school today. Mom's gonna pick her up at five."

"Okay, what about Aurora?"

"She has softball practice today."

"So it's just you?"

"Yep."

"And you're choosing to spend your time by shoving cookies that I'll have to pay for in your face." Clarisse finished.

"Basically."

"Wonderful."

They pulled behind the diner and Clarisse parked by the dumpster. Together they walked inside the diner, but Clarisse left Leo by the counter so she could change into her uniform.

"Don't let him eat anything without paying, Natalie," Clarisse told her co-worker as she disappeared into the back room.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Natalie called back.

Leo reached his hand out to take a cookie from the display case, but Natalie swatted his hand away and scowled at him.

In a matter of minutes, Clarisse reappeared in her blue waitress dress and apron. Tying her hair into a pony tail, she went around the counter to help Natalie with re-stocking.

"So, why are you here so early?" Natalie asked as they worked. "And why'd you bring Leo?"

"Well, first I asked for a longer shift and second Leo wouldn't take no for an answer." She muttered.

Martha's diner opened at four, but it was only three forty-five. Clarisse glanced at Leo and said,

"Listen, you need to be out of here by five. Got it?" She paused what she was doing to look him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He failed to return her gaze.

"I mean it this time." She said sternly.

"Okay, relax. I'll eat and leave. No big deal." Leo said slightly startled at her tone of voice.

* * *

As usual, Clarisse was the last to leave the diner. She insisted Leo took the car because to be honest, it was his car. He lent it to her last year so she wouldn't have to run to the diner every day after school. As much as she appreciated it, she couldn't keep it forever and when both her parents were home, they didn't have the parking space.

So, she decided to walk home. Clarisse's house was far away, but she could manage it in less than a half hour. If nothing unpredictable happens along the way...

* * *

Images of the storm, the lightning, and the mysterious beam flashed through Clarisse's mind. She immediately woke up and sat straight up in her bed. Only this time, it wasn't a hospital bed.

She was in a dark room and as far as she could tell, all that was in the room was the bed she was in and a table with a glass of water on it. Clarisse tried to get out of bed, but she was too weak to move. Where was she? What happened to the hospital?

The noise of a door opening made her jump. She hadn't even noticed the door across the room. From the door, came a man wearing black uniform-like clothes. As he approached her, she caught a glimpse at the symbol on his sleeve. It looked suspiciously like an eagle, but it was hard to tell.

"Good thing you are awake," he spoke quietly.

"Where am I?" Clarisse said cautiously, "Why am I here? What happened to me?" she had a million questions, but not nearly enough time to ask them all.

"Slow down," the man chuckled slightly. "I don't think I can explain all that to you. Maybe you should get some more rest."

But, she didn't want to rest. Clarisse needed to know where she was and what happened to her. Though her mind protested, her body agreed to sleeping, and she again drifted off.

When she woke again, she found someone sitting beside her bed.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Leo gave her a lopsided smile.


	4. Healing, SHIELD, and a Secret Revealed

**So... thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. And to clarify, I got one review about this but I forgot who it was from, but Clarisse is not related to an Avenger. Another OC is in here, so yay! for that. Hopefully I'll introduce more soon. But for now, here's chapter 4, please review, give suggestions, or do whatever you want.**

* * *

"Leo?" I asked confused. Why was he here? This obviously wasn't a hospital, and why would he be here and not her parents?

"The one and only," he replied with a grin. "How are you feeling?" he asked sincerely.

"Dead," she said plopping back on the pillows behind her.

"Trust me, you're very much alive," Leo informed her.

"I just feel so drained."

"Well, you don't look like a super model right now, if that's what you mean."

Clarisse would've slapped him if she wasn't so exhausted.

"Why are you here? And, where am I?"

Leo's face became serious, he seemed a little uneasy. "With all that happened to you, I don't think you should be worrying about it, your stress levels might rise, and that'd be bad because…"

She cut him off, "Where am I, Leo?"

He sighed, knowing he couldn't avoid her questions. "I haven't been completely honest with you, Clarisse."

Clarisse? He never used her real name. He'd always make up some dumb nickname or call her Clary or Claire. Leo must've been really serious about this, it was making her nervous.

"Right now, you're in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. I can't tell you exactly where because the information is classified, and I don't actually know if I can tell you."

S.H.I.E.L.D.? Wasn't that some strange organization that stepped in only when there were national disasters or tragedies?

"How come I'm not in a hospital?" Clarisse asked, still wonder about S.H.I.E.L.D.

"You were, but then you were air lifted here once you were in a stable condition." Leo explained.

"Stable condition? What happened to me?"

Just then, the door opened, revealing a woman who looked as if she was in her earlier twenties. She had dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing the same type of outfit the last man she saw wore.

"Most of the doctors said you were hit by lightning, but I believe otherwise," she said walking into the room. "I'm Agent Alice Coulson, of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm in charge of this facility while my father is elsewhere."

I gave Leo a questioning look. He attempted not to meet my eyes, but failed. The look in his eyes was almost an apology, but he quickly glanced away before I could really tell what was going through his mind. If it wasn't lightning that hit me, what was it?

Alice glanced between the two of them and seemed to have figured it out.

"He didn't tell you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Tell me what?" Clarisse said slowly.

"Alright, I'm going to come back in about five minutes, and by then, you'd have had enough time to explain _everything_," and with that, she disappeared out the door.

"Leo," Clarisse began cautiously.

He cut her off, "No, you need to listen right now. Please, don't talk until I've said everything I need to or if I ask you a question."

She nodded.

"Okay, this might come as a bit of a shock, but my family is involved with S.H.I.E.L.D."

Actually, it wasn't that surprising. He constantly would say he needed to be somewhere, but whenever Clarisse asked where, he'd never give her a straight answer, He'd simply say "its family stuff" and leave. Clarisse didn't know why he didn't tell her, it didn't seem like that big of a deal.

Leo saw her reaction and added, "I know, it doesn't sound like that big of a deal, but it kind of is."

"How exactly is your family 'involved with S.H.I.E.L.D.'?" Clarisse knew she wasn't supposed to say anything, but Leo was so distracted he didn't even notice.

"Well, that's the weird part. You've met my family right?"

"Yeah, there's Aebela, Aurora, Dean, and your mom."

"Yeah," Leo was pacing now, and sounded nervous. "Here's what you don't know, there's my dad too."

"Wait," Clarisse was becoming really confused. "You told me you never met my dad. I've been to your house a million times, and I think I would've noticed your dad."

"Well," His voice became high-pitched, "He's got an active job, y'know? Always on the run and stuff."

It seemed as if he was still dodging the point of his story.

"Oh my god, Leo! Would you just tell me what the big deal is?" Clarisse practically shouted at him.

He stopped pacing and looked her right in the eye, and then he said,

"I'm the son of Thor, the god of thunder."

Clarisse was too stunned to say anything, part of her reaction was that he wasn't serious and this was all some joke, but it was actually possible. The legendary, and I do mean legendary, Thor could possibly be his dad. It was very unclear during the Battle of New York, Clarisse wasn't born when it happened, but people still talked about it, but some people did believe Thor fought alongside the Avengers. To a lot of people, he was an Avenger. The Avengers still showed up from time to time, but it was rare. They only appear if the situation can't be handled by any other forces.

Leo must have seen the expression on her face, because before she could say anything, he was out the door. Alice poked her head in a looked at Clarisse in a confused way.

"I figured it would've gone better. I mean, if I found out my boyfriend was the son of a god, I'd probably fall head over heels," she said with a slight joking tone in her voice.

"He's not my boyfriend," Clarisse said a little too confidently.

"Well, by the way he talks about you every day, I figured you two were together," Alice shrugged, "I guess I'm still horrible with relationships."

Clarisse didn't say anything.

"Anyway, let's skip to the end of this depressing conversation," Alice began. "Your life is basically screwed up forever."

"What?" Clarisse began to panic, that could mean a million things.

"Okay, maybe I should've started a little father back. We don't know what hit you the other night, but we do know it wasn't exactly what you call 'of this world'" Alice admitted.

She continued, "What hit you was a pure blast of energy, which probably should have killed you. Obviously it didn't, so we know all that energy or power is surging through your very veins," she gestured to her arm. "I don't know if it'll kill you or not, but so far it looks like its improving your every quality. It should have taken months for you to heal, but instead, you healed basically overnight. When we first found you, you looked as if someone sucked all the life out of you, now you look as healthy as ever. You had bruises and scratches, and now they're nowhere to be seen."

"How is that possibly?" Clarisse murmured as she looked at herself. It was true, nothing about her appearance suggested she'd been in an accident.

"You tell me," she thought Alice was just saying that, but she meant it. She stared at Clarisse with curiosity in her eyes. "You were the only one there."

This made Clarisse think, what did happen? It wasn't very clear, it all happened so fast. So, failing to find the right words, she shrugged. Alice looked disappointed.

"Listen," she began, "I know it must be hard and all, but I need you to tell me exactly what happened, as much as you can remember."

Sighing, Clarisse began to tell her about the storm and the lightning and then finally the beam of light that hit her. When she finished, something came to mind.

"How did you know about the 'blast of energy'?"

"We got a signal on one of our radars. Usually when that happens, it just means… well, nothing new. But, the thing is, the other night, that couldn't have happened," Alice turned away for a moment, almost talking to herself. "He was already here, on earth. No one else has reason to come here from there. It was unexpected." She turned back to Clarisse.

"The signal showed two people. Were you one of them?" Alice asked Clarisse, staring at her intently.

Two people… Clarisse saw two other people. They were in the center of the storm, fighting.

"No," Clarisse decided. "I saw two people in the center of the lightning or energy or whatever it is. It looked like they were fighting."

"Well, it seems like this case got a whole lot more complicated," Alice began walking towards the door. Then she turned her head to Clarisse again, "Feel better, and don't worry about it. I've got everything under control. It's probably nothing."


	5. Persuading the Un-persuadable

**I have to admit, I know nothing about Asgardian stuff so, don't tell me there's something wrong with the ending of this chapter and there's no such thing as… whatever. I just don't want to spoil anything. I introduce one more OC and kind of makeup another one in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter, it's not as formal as a few of my others, but again the beginning is a little confusing. It's really hard to write when you don't want to give away names and stuff. Oh well, review and stuff. Enjoy.**

* * *

Midgard. Of all the nine realms, Heimdall sent her to Midgard. She studied all of the nine realms in her studies, except Midgard. Her father told her she would never need to learn about Midgard because it was not important. Now, she wished she had at least briefed herself on it.

She knew her kidnapper would arrive in a matter of seconds, she did not know what to do. Her first instinct was to see where the magic ended up. With her luck, it probably disappeared into the ground and she would never find it again. It was not a total loss, though. She not only took her powers, but her kidnapper's as well.

Running away from the Bi Frost area, something caught her eye. The bright blue light from her powers could be seen not too far from her. It flashed a few times as if it was a light bulb going out.

When she reached the light, she was too astonished to say a word, before her lay a young woman. She looked as if any other Midgardian would; plain and ordinary. She wore the most awful light blue dress under a grey pea coat. It looked like a servant's uniform or something. She really did not know what kind of things Midgardians wear.

Then, she saw it again. The light from her powers glowed from the woman. The unconscious girl twitched as the power lit again from her chest. Slowly, she was absorbing all of the magic.

Really? She thought, out of all the Midgardians, my power ends up with this one? She cannot possible survive with all of the power in her, maybe a stronger woman, but not her. This girl would last a few days at most.

Behind her, she heard her kidnapper in the distance. He was far enough, she would not be able to hear him if he spoke. She stood at the edge of the Bi Frost cloud, which meant if she chose to run from her captor and towards the woman, she would be drenched from the rain. With little time to decide, she looked from the woman to the path from him.

She could not just leave the woman here, could she? Did Midgardians have some kind of infirmary or something? She silently groaned at herself, why did she always have to do the right thing?

Quickly, she grabbed the girl's arms and lifted her to her feet. Unfortunately, she just fell forward on to her face.

"Oops," she winced as the woman hit the ground.

Flipping her over, she could now see a pin with what she assumed the woman's name on it.

"Clarisse," she read aloud. Then, lifting the girl on to her shoulders, she said to her "Lady Clarisse, I must find you some help."

* * *

Agent Alice Coulson was busy rushing around the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Not a single person had found the cause of the 'accident'. Thor was already on earth, who else would come here? Certainly not Loki, he was still banned and after his last attempt, he wouldn't dare step foot on New York ground. But who else could it be? Lady Sif and the Warriors Three have no reason to come here, they're all living happily in Asgard.

Agent A. Coulson as she was addressed by her fellow agents (everyone knew Agent Coulson or Director Coulson was her father, so they couldn't address her by the same name) decided this was an issue she needed help with. Her father was out of the question, believe it or not, he was busy with something else. As the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he was always busy with various things.

She needed a team of agents working on specifically this. But who could she ask? She needed people smart enough to track down the invisible. The only problem was, the people she was thinking of, were a bit of a risk. But, it was either them or nothing.

Sighing, Alice started her way down a long hallway that led to a certain lab she needed to visit. Heading down the hallway, she began to wonder if it's a good idea to ask these few people to work together. Then she dismissed the thought figuring it can't be any worse than when the Avengers were first assembled.

Using her S.H.I.E.L.D. agent ID, she swiped the key pad and the double doors slid open. It wasn't a surprise to see one of her closest friends running around her lab with some crazy new project. With her lab coat and her glasses, she looked right in place, like the stereotypical scientist.

"How could my calculations be wrong? The resistance from…" She continued to mutter to herself and was completely oblivious to Alice.

Shaking her head and smiling to herself, Agent A. Coulson cleared her throat.

"If you stay at this for much longer, I swear your eyes will fall right out of your head."

Her friends head perked up. She looked at Alice and laughed a little, then she rushed over to her and embraced her.

When she let go, she said, "Alice! You should've told me you were stopping by. The lab's a mess, sorry. Me and Dad have just been working on this project for a while and… you probably don't care. That's okay, I get it," she began walking over to the center table and cleaning things off.

"That's okay," Alice began. "I'm not staying for long."

Alice noticed her friends face fall a little, but her smile quickly returned, knowing Alice was a busy person.

"Actually," Alice said dragging her hand along the table, "I came to ask a favor."

She glanced up at her friend, with pleading eyes.

"Oh no," She backed away with her hands up in defense. "I told you, I'm done with getting involved in major cases! Remember what happened last time? You almost shot me in the head!"

"I know, I know," Alice said following her around the room. "But this time is different! It isn't field work or anything like that! You'll be completely safe!"

She ignored Alice and stuck her fingers in her ears, then she began repeating, "La, la, la, la, la!"

Alice began chasing her as her friend walked briskly around the room. Catching up to her she pulled at her arms, trying to get her to listen.

"Gwyneth Roberta Fitz! Listen to me right now!" Alice practically shouted at her, grabbing her attention. "You can't hide in this lab forever! It is time for you to start working with other agents again!"

Gwen hung her head and sighed.

"Sometimes I really hate when you're right." She paused, and then asked, "What exactly am I doing and when do I start?"

A large grin spread across Alice's face. She was thrilled her life-time friend was finally getting back into the flow with S.H.I.E.L.D. and joining her on this case.

The two sat down across the table while Alice explained the entire situation and Clarisse's condition right now.

"Wait, so you're saying no one we know could've come from the Bi Frost Bridge?" Gwen asked when she finished.

Alice nodded, confirming what she said. "I mean, it'd be fine if we had at least a clue. I'm positive the person we're looking for won't just walk up to our front door and introduce them self."

Just then, Agent Jared Shelton entered Fitz Lab, the Fitz family had their own personal lab because they helped recreate S.H.I.E.L.D. and are a few of the most important agents. Agent Shelton was the one to first visit Clarisse, but right now he didn't have such a friendly face. He looked worried as he approached the two girls.

"Agent Shelton, is something wrong?" Alice asked immediately rising.

"There's someone you might want to meet. She walked right up to the building and demanded to be let inside. We took her in, but with handcuffs as a precaution," Agent Jared informed her.

Alice turned to Gwen, "You might wanna come along for this one."

Gwen nodded in return and the two of them followed Jared down the hallway. They made their way to the "lobby" of the facility and found themselves in front of a bunch of agents and a single young woman.

The girl couldn't have been older than sixteen, but she looked so mature she could pass for twenty-five if she really tried. The strangest thing about her wasn't her pale skin or incredibly dark hair, but her apparel. She wore a dark flowing dress that looked almost… Asgardian. Alice then realized who this girl must have been.

"What's your name?" Alice asked crossing her arms.

The girl looked up at her, with a bored expression.

"My name is Erica, daughter of Loki, protector of moons."


	6. Visions from the Future

Her captivating green eyes snapped open. It was the middle of the night, but she was now very awake. Ruby knew something was wrong. There weren't any signs of it when the sun was out, but as soon as the moon appeared in the sky, she could tell it wasn't like any other night.

Ruby had been on the run since she was twelve, which was two years. Before she was a runaway, Ruby was part of a traveling circus. She didn't have any family, so when the lion tamer, he took her in. The circus was basically her family, everyone looked after her. They all raised her together and she was part of the show. As a young girl, or younger anyway, Ruby would always love to watch the acrobats. Noticing this, one acrobat named Mackenzie took her under her wing. Mackenzie taught Ruby everything about acrobatics and Ruby became a master in no time.

Being an acrobat wasn't all that great, though. When Ruby was eight she started having strange visions and feelings. Once, she felt in her gut that something would go wrong with the tight-rope walker's act on a show night. The next show, the tight-rope walker fell from the highest rope on to a net below. He wasn't harmed of course, but everyone became suspicious of Ruby.

Not knowing what was happening; Ruby simply continued traveling with the circus. It was barely a year after the visions began, when something else happened. She was practicing a new act. She jumped of the ribbon she was using, flipping in midair and grabbing the hands of Mackenzie who was on a trapeze. When her hands made contact with Mackenzie's, Ruby gasped as images of what seemed like Mackenzie's future flashed through her mind. There was so much happening, she couldn't process everything. She let go of Mackenzie and fell on the net below, tears rushing down her face as she curled up in a ball.

After these strange occurrences, Ruby discovered she was in fact psychic. As she got older, her abilities became stronger and clearer. Instead of touching someone's hand, she could tell a near part of their future just by looking at their palm. The circus thought this was some act she was putting together. They set up a booth for before their shows where ruby could do palm and card readings.

Her "act" continued for three years, but eventually it became too much for her. Ruby knew using her abilities like this was almost abusing her. She believed her abilities were made for something greater. So, one night she packed up her belongings (which wasn't a lot) and snuck out. Ever since, she's been on the run from both the circus and the police. The police were only after her because the circus thought someone kidnapped her and told the police she was missing. Obviously they didn't know that kidnappers usually don't take all of their victim's belongings when they kidnap them.

A few nights ago, Ruby felt a strange feeling in her gut. Something was off, but she couldn't decide what. During the day, everything seemed normal, but at night the feeling returned.

Currently, Ruby was sleeping in an alley with only her blanket to protect her from the cold. It never occurred to her that she was homeless, because she never knew what having a home felt like. She was always traveling and didn't have one single place to stay. For the past week, she was traveling around Manhattan. How she got there, no one really knew. Looking up at the sky, Ruby struggled to see the stars. The city disgusted her, but something was calling her. New York was where she needed to be right now.

Then, as soon as she spotted a star, a vision washed over her.

She was in a battle field. It took a few minutes for her to realize the battle field was actually Manhattan. Everywhere she looked she saw people with the same kind of armor. The vision then took her to the top of a building. From there she could see the entire battle, but it looked as if one of the sides was hopelessly outnumbered.

She counted about fifteen people in the battle without the special armor. Ruby discovered those few people were the ones defending New York. The others were attacking, for a reason she still did not know.

The sky was dark, but the moon was not visible. It was as if it disappeared.

Beside her she saw a girl, she was young, but looked very mature. Her clothing was unfamiliar and very formal. Ruby watched the girl, paying very close attention to her.

The girl took a deep breath, and then closed her eyes. She walked to the very edge of the building, her toes barely on the ground. She tilted her head up, facing the sky. Her eyes shot open, and they were glowing white.

Ruby shook her head trying to rid the vision from her mind. What did that mean? Was that the reason she was here? Whatever the vision was trying to tell her, didn't quite make sense. The first thing Ruby knew she needed to do was find that girl, the one on the roof.

* * *

Erica sat patiently waiting for the strange people to come back. They left her in a room called the interrogation room. She did not know what an interrogation was or why the people made such a big fuss when she introduced herself.

She heard the door creak open and she looked up. The woman named Alice came into the room.

"I do not know why I am here," Erica said calmly. "I came looking for help. I should be seeing the head of this building."

"I, am the head of this building," Alice said sitting at the table across from Erica.

Leaning forward in the chair, Alice rested her forearms on the table.

"Then I need to speak with you," Erica said not flinching from her upright position in her chair.

"Me too," Alice said. "You said you're the daughter of Loki."

Erica only nodded.

"Then why are you here?"

"This is where I need your help. One of Asgard's greatest enemies has returned and I believe I know what he is after," Erica told her.

Alice remained quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"His name is Maylum. He's one of the few Morphlings left in all the nine realms," Erica continued. "Morphlings are beings who can change their physical appearance at their will. We have… well; we have a history, let us leave it at that. I believe he is working with his father to create some sort of army. Their goal, as I see it, to capture the power of the Nine Moons."

"The Nine Moons?" Alice asked, rather confused. "I thought some planets have more moons than others."

"Well, yes," Erica explained. "But there are nine main moons, one for each realm. Each one of them has a certain power. Your moon, for instance, controls the tides of your oceans. Other moons control things like fire and wind and gravity."

Alice nodded, only half understanding it.

"I am the protector of moons, so it is my responsibility to watch over all of them and make sure their powers stay with them. If Maylum and his father obtain all nine powers, they will be invincible and not even I will be able to stop them. That is why I am here. Maylum tried to capture me so I could not stand in their way. I attempted to stop him, though. As we were traveling through the Bi Frost, I used my magic to try to steal his powers. I did not have time to complete the spell. I panicked and accidentally released both of our magic which hit a woman who must have been nearby."

"Clarisse," Alice said, almost to herself.

"You know of her?" Erica raised one eyebrow.

"She's here, in this facility."

"She's still alive? I thought for sure she would not last this long," Erica mumbled.

"What do you mean, 'still alive'? Was she supposed to die or something?" Alice was beginning to worry.

"Well, the amount of power within her should have killed her. If she's lasted this long, perhaps there's still hope for her." Erica admitted.

"Alright, back up a little. What about this Maylum guy?" Alice asked.

"Hmm, I took his magic, but he will recover. I guarantee he will be coming after me to not only take his magic back, but also mine. If I can take his magic, he must believe he can take mine. And without my magic, I cannot protect the moons."

"So Maylum has an army and he needs to hunt you down and find his magic," Alice shook her head. "Are you telling me we're on the verge of a war?"

"Maybe. I believe he'll come after me himself, but if he does not succeed, he shall bring an army to get to me and he will destroy anything in his way."

"Great."

"It is actually, we have one advantage. He does not know where his magic truly is." Erica told Alice.

Alice glanced at her, not understanding what she meant.

"He believes I have his magic. I do not," Erica grinned, it was the first time Alice had ever seen her smile. It made her look a little less serious.

"He will be after me, not Lady Clarisse."


	7. Forming the Team

**BAM! Two chapters in one day. That's impressive for me. I hope I'll get to the more interesting stuff soon. Anyway, in case any of you were wondering, I've been busy lately and my Wi-Fi has been bad. I'll try to post as much as I can, but I can't guarantee a whole lot of chapters for a while. Please review, I love getting feedback because I want to improve my writing.**

* * *

This was a little crazy. What started off as a small case, turned out to be a lot bigger than expected. An entire war could break out, and Alice would be the one to blame. It was her responsibility to fix this. How could she do it alone?

Then, she thought back to the team she was forming. She almost forgot about it since they found Erica. She still needed that group of people to help her on this case. Gwen was definitely on board, well more or less and she knew of the few other people she wanted help from, but how could she persuade them to help? The entire idea was risky, it involved her almost going behind the backs of some of the most important people the world's ever seen, so Alice went right along with it.

The first person she needed to find was Leo, obviously he needed to settle things with Clarisse, and he might be helpful because he already knows her. After she finds him, she needs to call a few of her… friends.

S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered Georgia Evans when she was on the run from her father. Apparently, he was a crazy scientist who was driven mad because he wanted a son, not her. Georgia never gave the details, she swore she'd never try to remember it again, but she always said he abused her in unthinkable ways. She was only thirteen at the time, and since then S.H.I.E.L.D. has been training her as a 'junior agent' or something.

She began training as if she would be in the field, but as soon as she had her first "test drive", everyone knew she actually had to be out there. Georgia was one of the best and youngest field agents S.H.I.E.L.D. had ever come across. That is why Alice needed her help as soon as possible.

Georgia was in one of the training areas on the fifth floor of the facility. Agent A. Coulson could see she was a little distracted.

"Agent Evans," Alice called out.

Georgia approached her from her spot on a bench. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need your help on a case, but I believe it might be a little more than a simple case," Agent A. Coulson handed her a folder with all the information she had gathered so far.

Georgia seemed uneasy about it all. "It looks like this is a bunch of Asgardian business, maybe you should ask one off the scientists or something," she tried to hand Alice the folder back, but she wouldn't take it.

"Evans, I need your help. I can tell, this might be the most important case we've had in twenty years. You are one of the best field agents we have," Alice informed her. "I need the strongest help I can get. That means all agents; not just field agents, and not just scientists."

"So you're forming a team?" Georgia eyed her suspiciously. "Wasn't the last team that was formed the Avengers? Isn't this a bit risky?"

"Yes, and yes," Alice said confidently.

Georgia smirked and said, "When do I start?"

* * *

In order to find the next few people, Agent A. Coulson needed to take a little field trip. Gwen insisted on coming along because she wished to meet everyone she'd have to be working with. She loved Gwen, but sometimes she was just too stubborn.

The two of them became friends very quickly. Since their parents were all on the same team once, and they all had a key part in recreating S.H.I.E.L.D. their parents always stayed close. Even though Gwen was three years older, the two had been friends since Alice was two. They grew up together and never drifted apart.

They knew each other inside and out and Alice knew that when Gwen wanted to do something, she never took no for an answer. So, reluctantly, Alice allowed her to come along.

Alice took her personal car, fearing the black S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle would draw too much attention. They arrived at their destination quickly. As the two agents stepped out of the car, Gwen looked up at the skyscraper before her.

"Why are we at STARK Tower?" Gwen glanced at Alice. "You weren't planning on asking Iron Man were you? Because I guarantee his answer will be no."

"Do I look like an idiot?" Alice asked knowing Gwen wouldn't reply. "There's someone else I need to help us."

The automatic doors led them into a lobby where they could see only a man at the front desk. Alice confidently approached him and said,

"I'm going to see Mr. Stark," she showed him her S.H.I.E.L.D. badge and the man simply nodded.

As they walked towards the elevator, Gwen spoke up.

"I thought you said you weren't asking Iron Man."

"I'm not."

Gwen was confused, but she didn't say anything else.

When they reached their level, Gwen stopped to knock at the door. Before she got the chance Alice walked right past her and entered the room.

"Okay then," Gwen sighed and followed her through the door knowing the Stark family would not appreciate their intrusion.

Pepper Potts was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand. She looked up as Alice barged through the door. She seemed uninterested in their visit.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. agents?" Pepper asked without looking up from her book.

"Yes ma'am," Alice replied.

"What do you need Tony for this time? Or is he in trouble?"

"I'm looking for Aaron."

This caught her attention. Pepper set her book down and walked over to the agents.

"Is everything okay? Aaron hasn't done much with S.H.I.E.L.D. I really don't know what this could be about," Pepper seemed worried.

"Everything is fine. There's been a problem and we need your son's talents to help us," Agent A. Coulson informed Pepper, trying to reassure her.

"Can't you ask Tony, I mean, he taught him all he knows," Pepper was obviously not completely willing to let her son become caught up with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I don't believe Tony is the right man for the job."

"Of course. He's in his room," Pepper began walking down the hallway leading them to her son's bedroom.

Gwen thanked Pepper for her help as she began walking away. Then both of them turned towards the door. As Alice was about to barge in again, Gwen held her arm out to stop her and she shook her head.

"No," Gwen said firmly. "There's a thing called personal boundaries, maybe you've heard of it. We're knocking this time."

Alice rolled her eyes as Gwen knocked.

"It's open!" a voice called from inside.

The two agents entered the room to find thousands of blueprints, machine parts, and one nineteen-year-old guy covered in grease. When he looked over towards the door his eyes widened.

"Uh, sorry," He got up from his seat at a work bench to greet them. "I just came back from working on a new project. I didn't really get a chance to clean up."

"That's fine." Alice said being formal. "I'm Agent Alice Coulson and this is Agent Gwyneth Fitz, we're with S.H.I.E.L.D."

After a moment, Gwen cleared her throat.

"We need you to look at something," Gwen said handing him a folder just like the one Alice gave Georgia.

Aaron wiped his hands on his jeans and took the folder. He opened it and his expression hardened. He glanced up at the two agents.

"Are you trying to recruit me or something?" He asked.

"Actually, yes. It's only for this one case, though." Alice told him. "There's something strange going on. I'm assembling a team to help figure this out."

Aaron walked over to a near by desk and sat down, still looking at the folder, but glancing up when he spoke to them.

"Like the Avengers?"

Gwen crossed her arms. "You know, the more we talk about it, the more it does sound like the Avengers."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Avengers or not, we need your help. Something big is going to happen."

"I agree," Aaron said putting down the folder. "If someone's going after Loki's child and they have an army, then nothing good can come from that."

"I'll help as much as I can. I'm not guaranteeing I'll be much of service. Never been the soldier type… I think it runs in the family," Aaron admitted.

"Just come to this address tomorrow afternoon at two fifteen," Alice took a nearby pen and blueprint and wrote on the edge of it.

Aaron simply nodded.

The two agents walked out of STARK Tower and Alice slipped on her sunglasses.

"Who else are we recruiting?" Gwen wondered aloud.

"You'll see," Alice said secretively.


	8. A Drawer Full of Apologies

**Alright, hit me with it. I'm prepared. Tell me how you've all been upset I've been gone for so long. Tell me how you are mad I haven't updated in weeks. I've been expecting it. I'm really sorry, I've just been traveling and I'm enjoying vacation. Also, I did mention my Wi-Fi was really bad. Hopefully, it'll work better now. I'm going to be here and updating regularly for the rest of the summer, at least one chapter per week. So, enough about me, here's chapter 8.**

* * *

How hard could it be? Very, very, hard. Ruby thought to herself. No matter where she looked, she couldn't find that girl. Maybe it was a false vision, that wouldn't happen for years to come. She'd gotten one or two of those before, but neither of them were this extreme.

She didn't know why she though finding the girl would be easy. She didn't even know if she was supposed to find the girl. The vision gave her no guidance. It was just "Here! Have and crazy vision about an undeniable war and try to figure out what to do!"

Sometimes, Ruby wished she wasn't like this. Her life would be so much easier if she knew who she was and what she was supposed to do in life. For heaven's sake, she was only fourteen. Normal fourteen-year-olds worry about how high school will be, not Ruby. She worries about whether or not she should sleep in dumpsters. Oh, and also her visions.

Ruby slumped down against the wall of an alleyway, trying to think of what to do next. She'd been traveling all over Manhattan trying to find the girl, or maybe the building she was on.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the noise of someone kicking a dumpster in frustration.

"Oh, come on!" she heard someone shout.

Curiously, Ruby walked down the alley to find a girl a little older than her cussing at a laptop. The girl looked upset and frustrated. Ruby looked around and saw the girl must have owned the truck that was parked by her and a bag that must've contained the laptop. After a while, the girl sat on the ground with one leg bent and her elbow balanced on it. She groaned and threw her forehead on her arm.

"Um, excuse me?" Ruby said just loud enough for the girl to hear.

She looked up, surprised to see another person before her. "Can I help you?" she said slightly irritated, slightly bored. "Did you lose your mom or something?"

Ruby said nothing; she was kind of scared of this girl.

"Hello? Are you lost? Why are you here?"

"I heard you kick the dumpster," Ruby said, pointing at the dumpster.

The girl just shrugged.

"Why were you upset?"

The girl sighed. "I've been looking for someone and my idea didn't work, again. You know, why am I even talking to you? You're just a kid, you wouldn't get it."

"I'm looking for someone too!" Ruby perked up, and smiled.

"Why should I care?" the girl scowled at her.

"We can look together!" Ruby said excitedly, proud of her idea.

"Uh, no." the girl began to stand up. "Listen kid, I'm a bit of a loner. I don't 'do' teamwork."

"But-" she was cut off.

"Nope, I work alone." She began guiding Ruby away from her setup.

"Wait I can help!" Ruby exclaim, fighting away from her grasp.

"No!" the girl told her again, and she began to walk away.

"Please, wait!" Ruby grabbed for her hand. When she made contact, she froze, and was sucked into another vision.

The thing about her visions, they could be hours long, and barely any time would pass in reality. If someone else saw one of her visions, it would move to fast for them to process. But, this vision was so short; it lasted no longer than a second.

"Skye," Ruby said immediately after the vision.

"What?" the girl froze, and turned around to face the fourteen-year-old.

"Your sister," Ruby continued. "Her name is Skye."

The girl looked shocked, and speechless. When she found her voice she said,

"How'd you know I was-"

"Looking for your long-lost sister? Well, long after you two got separated, someone told you, you have a sister, and you've been searching for her for at least three years," Ruby finished.

The girl was astonished, she must have been wondering how Ruby could have possibly known that. What she didn't know was that, Ruby knew much more about her past and her future. But, frankly, the girl didn't look like she knew about her past and Ruby didn't want to be the one to tell her. **(AN: sorry for this but I'm referring to the whole AoS, Skye's parents are monsters, they destroyed a city, blah, blah, blah, stuff like that)** And her future, well Ruby knew better than to tell anyone too much about their future.

"H-how, how'd you," the girl searched for words.

Ruby extended her hand, "My names Ruby, and I'm psychic."

The girl looked hesitant, but eventually took her hand.

"Eliza," she replied looking curiously at Ruby.

"I did say I could help," Ruby said offering to join her again.

"Alright," Eliza said slowly. "But you're gonna have to explain yourself before we do anything else."

* * *

"Wait, why are we back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility?" Gwen asked as they walked through the doors.

"Because, I know Deric, and someone must have contacted him by now. Everyone always goes behind my back to tell him all the important things. I mean, I get it. He likes to help, he's the son of a super hero, everyone loves it when he comes, but sometimes he just needs to let me take care of it," Alice explained.

Gwen stopped in her tracks and said, "Deric? You mean Deric as in the Deric you were best friends with in high school? The Deric you almost dated?"

"That's the one," Alice said as she walked by.

Following her through another door, Gwen struggled to keep up. Alice practically ran down the hall, her ponytail was going back and forth so fast, she thought it might fall off.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Gwen called to her, trying to catch her.

"The faster I see him, the faster it's over with," Alice called back.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

Alice actually found Deric in her office. He was simply sitting there in front of her desk, as if he was waiting for her. She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?" she said irritated.

He turned in the chair before the desk to look at her. Alice was now finding it hard to keep eye contact with him.

"You of all people should know, I come here to help out with-" she cut him off.

"I meant in my office."

"Well, a rumor is going around that _you_ need my help," He said with a smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous," the brunette said, walking quickly to her desk. As she sat down she stared suspiciously at the top of the desk. Then she looked at Deric.

"Where are my Agent reports?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She opened a drawer in the desk, took one look, and slammed it shut again. Alice stood up and walked over to him.

"Open your jacket," she demanded.

"What?"

She folded her arms, waiting.

"Alice, come on, you know I don't have them."

"Open, you jacket," She said a little less patiently.

Sighing in defeat, Deric opened one side of his jacket and tucked under his arm was the folder full of her agent reports.

"I knew it!" Alice grabbed them away from him. "You _always_ take my stuff!"

The two began to argue about anything that they possible could.

In the meantime, Gwen finally reached the door.

"This," she said a little out of breath, "is why, I'm not a field agent."

Straightening up, she opened to door and found Deric and Alice in the middle of an argument, with them both talking over eachother.

"Guys," Gwen called out.

Since neither of them seemed to have heard her, she tried again.

"GUYS!" she shouted.

They both went quiet.

"Listen, I know there's a lot of history between you two, that obviously hasn't been resolved. But right now, you both need to put that aside and work together. Deric, we need your help on a case. I'm sure you've already heard a lot about it, since things can't get anywhere until they get to you," Gwen continued. "If you're to help us, both of you need to be nice to each other and act as if you've never met each other, so we can get this done, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Alice said folding her arms nonchalantly.

"Okay," Deric agreed.

"Good," Gwen said sighing.

As Deric was exiting the room, Gwen caught his arm.

"I mean it Deric, Alice may seem tough and everything on the outside, but what you did to her, it affected her. I'm not gonna let that happen again. You know you're everyone's favorite guy, but please, don't act like it. No one needs you changing again. Just, be who you are, and let her accept you for that. I know you're a good guy, but you'll have to be ten times better if you're going to convince Alice to even accept you," Gwen spoke quietly so only Deric could hear her.

"I have tried many times before. I think you should know that," he replied. Then he brushed past her left the office.

Gwen turned back to face her friend. "How long ago was it?"

"Two years." Alice said staring down at her desk.

"You know you'll have to forgive him eventually," Gwen told her. "It was a mistake, when will you accept the fact he didn't want this to happen."

"Then why did he do it?" She snapped.

Gwen remained silent. Then she took the folder of agent reports from her friend's grip.

"I'll work on finding the other agents." Gwen said. "You focus on figuring out the plan and how you'll get the team to work together. Because, if you don't get along with them, how will they?"

After Alice didn't reply, Gwen slipped out of the room to work on the case.

"Ugh," Alice groaned. She was so overwhelmed right now. There was too much on her plate. Maybe asking Deric was a bad idea. As much as they needed him, she knew there'd always be conflict between them.

Plopping down on her desk chair, she put her elbows on the table and let her head fall onto them. Something caught her eye as she did so.

On the edge on her desk was an envelope that had "Alice" written in neat handwriting. She looked curiously at it, and then picked it up. Opening it carefully, she pulled out a piece of drawing paper. On it was a beautiful hand-drawn picture of the New York City skyline. New York City was always one of Alice's favorite things, but few people knew that and Deric was one of the few people. In decorative letters above the skyline, read the words "I'm Sorry".

Alice sighed and opened the bottom drawer in her desk. Inside were at least fifty drawings and pictures. Some had landscapes of forests, beaches,mountains and others had simple drawings of common items. Each one said the same thing. I'm sorry.


	9. Brother Sister Bonding?

**I don't have much to say, but I will tell you Leo is back and Clarisse should be in chapter 10 or 11. I realized that I'm using Alice a lot, and my goal was to have Clarisse as the main character… oops? Anyway, I'm trying a different technique this chapter, tell me if you like it or not. Its also longer than my regular chapters. Don't get used to the length, though. Also, I believe most of you will be wondering what Leo's _power_ is after this chapter. Please review, I'm kind of a looser so all I do all day is stare at my email waiting for review** **alerts.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank god you picked up." Gwen sighed into the phone. "Listen, I need your help. Alice is getting really stressed out with this whole… thing? I don't even know what to call it anymore. Anyway, I need you to do me a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"Well…" Gwen tried to stall her answer. Realizing she couldn't she said, "I need you to ask your family to help us, but try to leave your dad out of it. Alice specifically told me, she doesn't want the Avengers breathing down her neck and stepping in. We all know they can't handle all this anymore and they don't need the stress. I know, it's not a great plan, but just ask your sisters and brother. And after that, I need help with one more thing, so call me back."

"Fine, but if this blows up in any of our faces, I blame you and Alice," Leo said hanging up.

How on earth was he supposed to ask his siblings? He couldn't ask Dean, he was at college and he didn't want to bring Aurora into this mess. It looks like he only had one option. He'd convince Aebela, and she's going to be the hardest to persuade.

Leo's family moved to New York in his 8th grade year, because of two things.

A) New Mexico was very far from New York and since Thor had to go to Avengers tower frequently, the family decided to just move out there.

B) Leo was bullied in school since his first day of kindergarten, their older brother Dean was fine in school but when Aebela was also bullied in school, their parents decided to homeschool them when Leo started second grade and Aebela was in first. Of course, to make things easier they were both taught at a second grade level with their younger sister Aurora who was supposed to be in kindergarten (Since they're Jane's children they're very intelligent).

Of course it was difficult for the three younger siblings because they were used to being taught together. They all went to school under their mom's name because Jane knew from their last experience in public school; they don't need any more un-needed attention. Fearing if they told people their dad was Thor, they'd be treated differently. Good or bad, it didn't matter; she knew they wouldn't be treated by who they truly were. Leo was fine in school, because he was being taught at his level, but Aurora and Aebela had a difficult time because they were both a lot smarter than all the other students. So, naturally bullying started again. The two of them decided they should find a way around it instead of asking their parents to homeschool them again. Aebela tried her best to blend in and not draw attention to herself in school. Aurora tried a different technique. She somehow slipped her way into the popular crowd and managed to come out on top instead of the bottom.

Aurora made a big impact on the school, since she had "power" a lot of the bullying went away. It was a little late though, Aebela had already been affected by it and she was used to being quiet in school. Her siblings did try to help her make friends, but somehow she was set on being alone. She claimed she didn't need friends because she had her siblings to help her.

Leo sighed and got up from his place on the couch to find Aebela. She was probably in the lab with Mom. She was always down there. Leo took the flight of stairs that led to what most would think is a basement, but it was actually his family's lab where his mom worked. Usually Aebela went down there to help their Mom on any project she was working on.

The reason their family had such a big house was because of Stark Industries. Tony offered to build them a house because at the time he was trying to convince Jane to join Stark Industries. Well, bribery didn't work so Jane ended up with a mansion and Tony ended up without a new scientist.

"Aebela? Are you down here?" Leo called as he arrived in the lab.

"Over here," she called from a room over.

Leo walked around a series of tables and machines to find his sister bent over their Holotable.

"Hey," he said walking over to her.

"Hey," She said, as she continued working. "What's up?"

"Not much, I was just wondering if you'd ever be interested in working with S.H.I.E.L.D." Leo said causally.

Aebela stopped and looked at her brother. "If this is some trick to get me to join some S.H.I.E.L.D. case, my answer is no," she said walking away.

"Come on," Leo said following her. "Someone with your talents should be helping with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Leo, I already told you, no," Aebela said getting frustrated.

"Please," Leo said, now noticing the clouds forming near the ceiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not getting involved with that kind of thing. Look where it got Mom!" The clouds above her boomed with the noise of thunder then began to rain over Aebela.

"Great," she said scowling.

"If you trained with us, you'd be able to control that by now."

"This is not about me! We're talking about how SHIELD is bad news," Becoming more frustrated.

"What do you mean?"

Aebela stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"Didn't Mom ever tell you how she met dad?" Aebela asked.

Leo shook his head.

As Aebela calmed down the rain began to fade. She sighed and began explaining,

"Mom found Dad after he was sent through the Bifrost. When S.H.I.E.L.D. found mjolnir, they also discovered all of Mom's research and they stole it. Everything, she basically lost her entire life's work to S.H.I.E.L.D. They can be the good guys, but they can also be the bad guys," Aebela explained to him. "That's why I'm not joining. All of S.H.I.E.L.D. is too secretive. There's always something you don't know."

Aebela then turned back around and began walking across the lab again.

"They did give her stuff back, though," Leo said trying to stay on the good side of S.H.I.E.L.D.

His sister ignored him so he decided to try a different tactic.

Leo began running towards his sister.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" he shouted as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began swinging her around.

"Leo!" She shouted laughing. "Put me down!"

"Not until you agree to help me!" Leo told her.

"Never!" she said playing along. "I'd rather die than _help_ you!"

"Please? It's only just this once!"

"Fine!" Aebela said giving in.

"Yes!" Leo released his sister, laughing still. "I can't believe that worked!"

"Yeah well, don't go pulling that stunt any time you want something," She said smiling a little. "And wipe that smirk off your face."

Leo couldn't help but grin. It was rare for Aebela to even leave the house, except for school. This might be a good experience for her, Leo thought.

"What's going on down here?" both siblings turned around to see Jane staring at them. "I just came home from the store and all I here is screaming and laughter."

"Nothing, Mom," Aebela told her. "Leo was just messing with me again."

"Well," she said. She looked at them suspiciously, "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

The two siblings watched their mom walk back up the stairs, away from them.

"Okay," Leo said. "Come on, I need to tell you about this."

He began walking towards the elevator. Usually they don't use the elevator, but since he didn't want to run into their mom again, the elevator was the only other way to get to the upper levels.

Aebela followed him without saying much.

When the two of them got to the third level, which had four bedrooms and one central room that acted as their living room, or where they usually hung out together.

"Wait, before we do anything, I need to dry off and change," Aebela said.

"Right," Leo said remembering her little thunderstorm in the lab. "Just come back here when you're done."

Aebela nodded and disappeared into her room.

No one ever dared to enter Aebela's room. She liked her privacy and if you even tried to open the door you'd end up with snow on your face. That's the thing about the Thorson's, since they're related to a god, they have different… abilities.

They're only half god, so their powers are as powerful as Thor's. For an example, Aebela has control over snow, rain, and wind. Well, control isn't the best word for it. Whenever her emotions flare, so do her powers. Usually, she tries to block all feelings whatsoever. She had enough problems already. Because of her powers over snow and wind, Aebela usually wears warm clothing. In fact, she doesn't even own a pair of shorts.

Aebela's bedroom is larger than most. It's probably an average teenager's bedroom size multiplied by three. All of their bedrooms were big, for Aebela it made it easier for her to hide up there. She was much shyer that the rest of her family, that's for sure. Aebela never worked well with anyone but her family and that was just how she was.

Taking a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt, Aebela went to the bathroom to dry off. After she changed, she used a towel to dry her hair. She tossed her semi-wet hair over her shoulder and went out to meet her brother.

"So what exactly is this case?" She asked joining Leo on the couch.

"Well, you know my friend Clarisse?" Leo asked his sister.

"Ooh, this is about Clarisse," Aebela joked knowing how her brother felt about Clarisse.

"'This is about Clarisse' Shut up," Leo shoved a pillow in his sister's face.

"Okay, okay," Aebela laughed moving the pillow. "What about Clarisse?"

"Well, apparently on her way home for work she was struck by lightning, at least that's what the doctors at the hospital. Now, this happened about a week ago, so since then, Clarisse was moved to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility and that's where she is right now," Leo explained. "Alice Coulson, you know, daughter of Director Coulson."

Aebela nodded, knowing who she was.

"Well, she was trying to figure out what actually hit her. After looking at the place they found Clarisse, she discovered that someone came to Earth through the Bifrost," Leo said.

"What? Who on Asgard would come to Earth? Dad's already here and I doubt Loki would return here," Aebela wondered aloud.

"That's exactly what I thought," Leo agreed. "Well, anyway, a girl showed up at the facility and claimed she was the daughter of Loki. She said she was kidnapped and her captor's name was Maylum and he was trying to collect the power of the nine moons. Apparently, the girl is the protector of moons or whatever and he tried to capture her so she wouldn't stand in his way. Also, to add to that he's a Morphling and has an army of other Morphlings."

"This is… bad," Aebela admitted not knowing what else to say. "Is there anything else?"

"No, I only got a brief summary. Alice says she needs our help in order to protect the girl and Clarisse. I'm not sure why Clarisse is in danger though, Alice wouldn't tell me. She said I didn't need to worry about it."

"Has anyone talked to Clarisse about this?" Aebela asked.

"Well…" Leo said slowly.

"Leo? What did you do?"

"Nothing! It's just, I kinda told her Thor was our dad and I haven't talked to her since," Leo said sheepishly.

Aebela groaned. "Are you an idiot? Why haven't you talked to her?"

Her brother was about to answer but she stopped him.

"You know what, I don't want to know. Go talk to her tomorrow," Aebela commanded him.

"Actually, the whole team is getting together tomorrow, around two fifteen. So, you should be there," Leo told her beginning to leave the room.

Aebela was shocked, "Team?"


	10. Nothing's Better Than Louise's Cookies

Boredom struck Clarisse like lightning, and she of all people know what that feels like. She was informed by a nurse-agent-person to stay in bed and get rest, but after resting for days, she's tired of being tired. No one has visited her since Alice talked to her about her 'condition'. Leo hasn't made any contact with her since he told her his dad was Thor. I must have reacted wrong, Clarisse thought wishing he'd a least send her a text.

She discovered all of her clothes and her school bag were placed neatly in the corner of the room. With a little struggling, Clarisse managed to smuggle her phone into her bed. She was entertained for a while… until it died. Then her severe boredom returned.

Everyone told her it had been about a week since the lightning incident. Apparently she'd been in the hospital for two days and then she was unconscious in the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility for two days as well. Then, she was bedridden for the past three days. She became insanely bored the second day she was trapped in the little room.

The room itself was boring. All that was in it was her bed, which was in the center of the room with the headboard resting against the wall, a table beside her bed, a lonely-looking chair in the corner and the pile of her stuff in the other corner. How was she supposed to entertain herself?

Right when she was about to give up and sleep, the door burst open, grabbing her attention. Nurse-agents always took their merry time to slip through a crack in the door banging their way around with a food tray, even though the reason they slip through the door was to not wake her up. When she glanced up at the door, she saw an agent she'd never met before. She was average height, with layered brown hair and glasses perched on her face. Unlike the other agents, she was wearing a lab coat over a blue tee shirt and jeans.

"Uh, Clarisse, is it?" She asked slightly entering the room.

Clarisse nodded.

"A few of us are meeting in the conference room to discuss what happened over the last few days, we were hoping you'd join us," She spoke cautiously and looked at Clarisse like she was trying to decode her.

"Okay," Clarisse agreed. "Can I change first?"

The woman nodded. Before she left she said, "The conference room is on the fourth floor. If you take the elevator, turn left and the conference room will be straight down the hall, last door on your right."

Clarisse barely noticed she was wearing a hospital gown. She must've looked like a mess. She was thankful for her clothes she wore to school… last time she went to school. It occurred to her, there must be a reason her parents haven't called and she hadn't gone to school. S.H.I.E.L.D. must have made something up or informed her parents or something. Although she was wearing skinny jeans and high-heel boots, it was more comfortable than walking around in a hospital gown.

Following the woman's instructions, she found her way to the conference room. Inside, there was a long table with at least twelve chairs surrounding it. On one side of the room there were windows that covered almost the entire wall. Sitting at the long table, were Alice and the woman she just saw. They seemed to be in deep conversation, so Clarisse was left standing awkwardly by the door. It was long though, Alice noticed her out of the corner of her eye and spoke up.

"Clarisse," She said, standing from her seat. "Why don't you come and join us?"

"Uh," Clarisse said shyly. "Okay?"

She took the seat beside Alice and tried not to draw much attention to herself. Even though she hadn't heard much of what they were talking about, she was sure this meeting would be a lot about her. Alice noticed how uncomfortable she looked and gave her a knowingly look.

"Clarisse, this is my co-agent, and good friend, Gwyneth Fitz," She said describing the women in the lab coat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Gwen said shaking her hand.

Alice then took a glance at her watch, "Two-ten," she said. "They all should be here any minute.

Clarisse was confused, but as she said that the door opened and another person entered the conference room. It was a boy who looked about her age, maybe a year or so older. His hair was messy, but he was wearing a blazer and a loose tie.

"Am I early?" He joked asking Alice.

"Ha, ha, very funny Stark," she said sarcastically. "The others should be right behind you.

"Wow, I'm impressed Aaron. You clean up well," Gwen said leaning back in her chair.

"Well, I do what I can," Aaron said shrugging.

As he took a seat around the table, the door opened again and revealed two more people. They were two girls, who were laughing and seemed to be catching up with each other.

"Aebela?" Clarisse asked in disbelief.

"Hi!" The brunette said excitedly rushing over to Clarisse, she engulfed her with a hug, crushing her in her seat.

When she let go Aebela said, "Thank goodness you're alright. I heard all about the accident and I was so worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, what are you doing here?" Clarisse asked still a little confused.

"Didn't Leo tell you?"

"You mean the whole Thor thing?" Clarisse raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I usually don't like working with S.H.I.E.L.D. but Leo convinced me to just this once," Aebela explained taking a seat beside her brother's best friend.

As they talked on, Alice welcomed Georgia, who entered with Aebela. The two met a year or two ago, the last time Leo asked Aebela to help with S.H.I.E.L.D. The two were friends, but they hadn't seen each other much since then. Georgia sat beside Aebela and introduced herself to Clarisse.

"So, is Leo behind you guys?" Clarisse asked curiously hoping she could finally see him again.

"Well, he was. I don't know where he went. We ran into Georgia on the way here, and I thought he was right behind us, I don't know where he went," Aebela said frowning.

As they were talking, there was a loud noise from the hallway. The door burst open and a girl with a really big smile ran into the room. She had sandy blonde hair that was in a complicated-looking braid, and she wore ripped jeans with a faded tee shirt and unzipped hoodie. The girl was pretty, that's for sure. She seemed like one of those girls who looked good in anything, even gross old sweatshirts. She seemed really excited and was holding a tray in her hands.

"I brought cookies!" she said with a huge grin. Placing them on the table, she went on the opposite side of Clarisse, Aebela, and Georgia to sit by Aaron.

"Yes!" Aaron exclaimed.

He got a few confused looks.

"What?" Aaron asked innocently. "Louise's cookies are the best!" he said taking a few from the tray on the table.

Gwen laughed and said, "Louise! I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I, until my little brother tried to sneak out of the house without me," Louise said plopping down beside Aaron and the tray of cookies.

"To be fair, I was trying to sneak past dad, not you," said a boy, that looked similar to Louise, walking through the door.

"Well, I still pried the truth from you. Once I found out he was part of a S.H.I.E.L.D. case, I had to come to see what it was all about. Although, it was kinda hard to get by dad. He is all about truth and honesty, pfft, in my opinion he needs to loosen up. That man is like a lie detector, and if it weren't for my quick thinking, Deric would still be at home trying to explain this whole thing to dad," Louise said crossing her arms and smirking.

Clarisse noticed Alice avoiding eye contact with Deric, it confused her, but she decided it probably wasn't anything she should be bringing up.

Alice leaned over to Gwen and whispered something to her that no one else could hear. "Where is Erica?"

"I thought you were bringing her here," Gwen said becoming worried.

"No," Alice said slowly. "Wait, if you don't have her, and I don't have her then who does?"

There was a soft knock at the door that caught everyone's attention.

The girl with jet black hair and a long blue flowing Asgardian dress slowly opened the door.

"The fire boy informed me this was where the girl called Alice wanted me to be," the girl said formally.

She entered the room without even glancing at anyone else. Her perfect posture seemed to inform people that she was the real deal. This was most definitely the daughter of Loki everyone read about.

However, Clarisse had no idea who this girl was and why she looked as she did. Sighing, Clarisse leaned back in her seat and looked down at the table. To be honest, she didn't want to be anywhere near here with any of these strange people. The door creaked open again and she glanced up.

Poking his head through the door, was none other than Leo Foster- or, Thorson it was now? Clarisse didn't even know, she was just happy to see him. She was hoping he'd rush into the room and apologize to her and tell her how he missed her and how he was sorry for avoiding her.

He did the farthest thing from that. Leo quietly walked into the room, giving Clarisse nothing more than a glance. He sat on the opposite side of the table, as far from her as possible. This confused Clarisse, why was he still not talking to her? None of it made sense.

* * *

**Hey, surprise! AN is down here for once! Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter than my last few and it might've been a little vague, but whatever. To clear anything up, Louise is Deric's older sister and can anyone guess who their dad is? Next chapter will have a little insight on what Maylum is up to and the rest of the team meeting. By the way, can anyone guess who 'the fire boy' Erica mentioned is? Probably those who looked at the character profiles from my last story know. Also, I should update in the next few days, if I get a few more reviews. I'm thinking chapter 12 or so will have Ruby and Eliza again. Also, has anyone noticed the lack of Hawkeye and Black Widow characters? Yeah, I know. But, I'll get to them, I promise. I don't know exactly what chapter but, they'll come in soon. And don't even get me started about the Hulk, I'm still trying to decide if the character in my mind should be part of the S.H.I.E.L.D. crew or Ruby and Eliza's new group. You guys can tell me, I guess, in a review. I'll be back soon, I hope you liked chapter 10!**


	11. Filii Ignis

**Hey guys, sorry I was gone for over a week. I just couldn't find the time to update. I'm just going to reply to a few reviews. Child'sLoveSong, I promise you I had nothing to do with that… I didn't come up with Leo, but you're completely right. He is exactly like Leo from Percy Jackson, but less funny. 3PrincessesOfAsgard, don't worry. Aurora will most definitely be in the story, just not yet. She'll come up soon, though. Sorry if this chapter isn't one of my best. I'm still figuring some stuff out. I promise I'll update soon though. That's about it. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

As a princess, Erica was not used to staying in such a small room. The women called Alice told her she needed to stay in this facility, but Erica could not see why she could not have a larger room.

Alice informed her that she would have to attend a conference meeting the next day, but as soon as Erica was alone in the room again she vowed she would not stay in this room until the meeting. So, that night she decided to sneak out of her room.

That was not very hard for her. The door was locked, but the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents must have forgot that she was the daughter of a god; she had a few tricks up her sleeve. Using her magic, she easily passed right through the solid door into the hallway. No agents were nearby so she made her way to the end of hallway without being spotted. At the end of the long hall, she found a door that led to a small terrace. Carefully opening the glass door, Erica made her way outside.

As soon as the fresh air hit her face, Erica felt relieved. Something about this place was, suffocating. Typically, every night Erica would watch the moon over Asgard. Somehow it relaxed her and made her feel at home. Midgard's moon was not as spectacular, but it was better than nothing. The light of the moon shone down on her face. Erica closed her eyes and sighed.

She was only there a few minutes before something unusual happened. Erica could tell it was becoming darker outside even before she opened her eyes. Her bright blue eyes flashed open immediately. Before her eyes she saw the almost-full moon become darker and turn into a crescent. Something bad was happening, and Erica had a pretty good idea as to what it was.

Maylum was on Midgard, and he was getting stronger. The only way the moon could change that quickly is if someone has contained the power of it. And Erica was positive the only one containing it, was Maylum.

* * *

The dark haired girl woke up the next morning on the terrace. She must have fallen asleep after watching the moon change. Considering the position of the sun, it was past noon. Erica must have been exhausted from the past few days and from staying up late during the night.

_The conference meeting_. Erica completely forgot about it. Alice was probably waiting for her, or someone was looking for her. The princess entered the building through the glass doors and walked quickly down the hall. She found an elevator and went up to the next floor. Sooner or later she would get lost, but Erica figured someone would find her wandering about by then. The level she found herself on had many desks and cubicles with dozens of agents sitting at them. Unsure of where to go, Erica carefully picked her way through the desks. A few voices caught her attention from the elevator she had just exited.

"It's been so long, Georgia! How's training been?"

"Well, I was promoted to a real agent."

"That's amazing!"

Erica turned around and saw three people walking on the other side of the room. No one had noticed her yet, but she noticed them. There were two girls talking excitedly in front of an older-looking boy who was walking slowly behind them. Erica watched them curiously, wondering where they were going.

It was almost as if the boy could sense someone was watching him. He turned his head to the side as he walked and his eyes locked on Erica's. He stopped walking and looked at her. After a moment he approached her.

"Are you Erica?" he asked.

"Yes," Erica said without hesitation.

"I'm Leo," the boy said holding out his hand to her.

Erica shook it, but kept eye contact with the boy. "I do believe I already know you," Erica said looking suspiciously at Leo.

"Well, we have met once. It was a long time ago, we were really little," Leo admitted.

The princess crossed her arms, trying to remember how she was connected to this boy. Then it hit her, "You are my cousin, the second son of Thor."

Leo looked surprised. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"I rarely ever forget a face."

"Oh," Leo said. Then Leo realized something, "Aren't you supposed to be at that conference meeting?"

"Yes," Erica replied. "But I do not know where it is."

"I can show you, I was on my way there," Leo said as he began walking.

Erica narrowed her eyes. There was something more to this boy, something he was not telling anyone. Then, she thought back to when she shook his hand.

"You are filii ignis," Erica said suddenly.

Leo stopped and turned. "I'm what?" he said confused.

"Filii ignis, it means 'of fire'," Erica explained.

"How did you know that?" He said even more confused.

"I could sense it when I shook your hand. The veins in your hand are pulsing much faster than ordinary mortals. They are much like a god's hands would be, full of power."

"Okay?" Leo said wondering why this girl cared so much about his hands.

"All of your family has god-like abilities, yes?" Erica said wanting to know more about this boy.

"Yes, my siblings all have abilities like me," Leo said. "But, I'd rather not stand here and explain my life story to you. We have to get to a meeting."

* * *

Alice stood at the head of the table to begin the meeting.

"I think we need to discuss what's going on," she admitted.

Murmurs of agreement chorused through the room.

"About a week ago, we picked up energy surges from someone coming from the Bifrost in Asgard," Agent A. Coulson said walking over to the whiteboard on the wall. "After that, Clarisse Patton," Alice went on gesturing to Clarisse, "was found in the hospital said to be struck by lightning. Most people thought it was a coincidence, but it most certainly was not." Alice walked around explaining.

Clarisse was now very interested in what Alice was saying. She took a drink from her glass of water, and waited for the agent to go on.

"Erica arrived at this facility two days ago claiming she was the daughter of Loki and the Protector of Moons. Eventually we discovered she was in fact the daughter of Loki and she was the one who came through the Bifrost. After speaking with her she told me about Maylum. Basically, this Maylum guy is trying to steal the power of each of the nine moons throughout the nine realms. Once he has this power, Erica believes his plan is to take over the nine realms and destroy any threats that could possibly get in his way. Apparently he tried to capture Erica so she would get in the way of his plan. Since she's the Protector of Moons, or whatever, she's supposed to protect moons, hence the name. Now, things get more complicated."

"What do you mean more complicated? How worse could it be? And, how does this affect us?" Aaron raised his hand half in the air, but spoke before Alice could react anyway.

Alice rolled her eyes. "If you wouldn't interrupt, I could tell you those things."

"Excuse me, Lady Alice," Erica said speaking up. "May I explain this part?"

Alice nodded and sat down.

"As we were traveling through the Bifrost, I realized who Maylum actually was and what he must have been up to. I used my powers to drain his, but I could not complete the spell in time. I panicked and released the power I was trying to take on to Midgard. He was left weak, but not weak enough. Maylum will be after me, and he will want his powers back. Without all of his powers, he cannot contain all of a moon's power. If none of you realized it, he has begun taking Midgard's moon's power. Last night, I saw the moon's shape change drastically. All he needs to do now is find me and his powers. Then, he can easily take the moon's power and complete his mission," Erica explained.

"Exactly," Alice said standing once again. "Erica told me that the only moon's power he needs now is ours."

"So our job is to protect Erica from this Maylum guy?" Georgia asked.

"Well," Alice said, her voice drifting off. "Actually no, not exactly."

Everyone looked confused. No one really could tell what their mission was.

"When I released Maylum's magic I also released most of my own," Erica explained. "Yes, Maylum will be after me, but I won't have what he's looking for."

"Wait," Leo spoke up from the back of the room, catching everyone's attention, especially Clarisse. "If you don't have the magic, then who does?"

"Lady Clarisse." Erica said as if it was obvious.

Clarisse then spit out the water she was drinking. "What?" she shouted shocked and a little scared.

Clarisse could feel everyone's eyes fall on her.

"When you were 'hit by lightning' you were actually hit by the powers Erica was trying to take from Maylum, along with some of her powers. Listen, I would've told you sooner," Alice said sighing. "But I didn't know how."

"So you're telling me I have magical powers surging through my body and they just happen to be the one thing the evil guy who wants to take over the universe needs to complete his plan?" Clarisse said panicking.

"Yes," Erica said unfazed by Clarisse's outbreak.

"Great," Clarisse said feeling like her life was about to end.


	12. A Night Under the Stars

**I tend to say I'm sorry a lot in these author's notes. Well, sorry, again. I haven't updated in a while, and I apologize. I've just been taking a break so I could enjoy the last few days of summer before school starts. Anyway, new character in this chapter (yes I know, I have a lot of characters, maybe too many, but whatever) and a little Clareo. Anyway, enjoy!**

"So, why'd you run away?" Eliza asked. It was late at night, a few days after Eliza met Ruby. The two girls were lying on the grass in central park, but close enough to the street where Eliza's truck was parked. The two stared up at the stars as they talked about their pasts, in an effort to get to know each other.

"The circus just wasn't for me. I knew I had to do something about my visions and to do that I knew I had to leave," Ruby sighed thinking back on her days as an acrobat.

"Well, I think that's enough back stories for one night. We'll get a head start on the search in the morning," Eliza said turning on her side and closing her eyes.

"Okay," Ruby did the same. "Goodnight."

Eliza smiled to herself; it was nice to have someone watching her back for once.

"Goodnight."

* * *

When Clarisse returned to her room the first thing she did was fall on her bed. It was a lot to take in. The rest of the meeting all anyone talked about was, what happens if Maylum attacks? What do we do then?

I should've gotten a ride home with Leo when I had the chance, Clarisse thought bitterly, then I wouldn't have to deal with any of this.

The one thing that bothered her most was the fact Leo still wasn't talking to her. It wasn't even a big deal, so his dad is a god. We've all got that one weird relative, it's just his weird relative tried to take over the world using the Tesseract (AN: talking about Loki incase that wasn't clear). Sure Clarisse thought it was weird at the time, anyone would. But now, she was starting to think it was cool. One of her closest friends was half-god, how awesome is that? If only he would talk to her…

The entire day made Clarisse exhausted so she figured it was best if she just slept now. IF she was lucky she'd wake up and it'd be just another day and none of this S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff would involve her. She knew she was wrong but she could still hope. Clarisse slipped off her shoes and got into the hospital-like bed that was in the room. As soon as she closed her eyes she fell asleep for a few hours.

"Claire… Claire… Clarisse! Wake up!"

Clarisse opened her eyes slightly and looked to see who was shaking her. After letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room she saw who it was.

"Leo?" she asked confused and still drowsy.

"Listen, I know I haven't been honest with you lately and we haven't talked much, but I'm gonna try to make up for that." He said quietly, Clarisse didn't know what time it was, but she figured it was the middle of the night. "Come with me."

He offered his hand, when she took it he pulled her out of bed towards the door.

"Wait, I don't have my shoes," she whispered.

"Don't worry, you won't need them, It's not far."

Leo led her through various hallways. If she wasn't holding his hand, she would've gotten lost in a matter of minutes.

They reached a stairwell and Leo pushed open the door.

"Where are we going?" Clarisse asked confused as Leo began walking up the stairs.

He either didn't hear her or ignored her comment. The two traveled up the stairs for what felt like forever. Clarisse almost crashed into him when she stopped suddenly. She must not have been paying attention because they were on a landing at the top of the building. The door before the read "Roof access, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents only"

Leo ignored the sign and pushed the door open.

Clarisse gasped as she brushed past Leo and walked onto the roof. Before her was the most amazing view of New York City anyone could ever dream of seeing. She walked towards the edge and leaned on the railing.

"This is amazing," Clarisse said to herself.

"I figured I'd need something big to make it up to you," Clarisse didn't even jump when Leo came up behind her and stood beside her.

Clarisse didn't say anything; she was too fascinated by the overwhelming view of the city lights. There were millions of little lights everywhere in the city, though it was late, cars still rushed around the streets and most buildings were lit up like Christmas trees.

"Listen, Claire," Leo said sighing. "I shouldn't have rushed out that day I told you about… y'know my dad and everything. I just," Leo paused. "I thought you'd be upset or weirded out by it."

Clarisse almost laughed, smiling she said, "Are you really that dumb?"

"What?" Leo looked more confused than the time she gave him a spork at lunch.

_"__What is this?" Leo said looked astounded._

_"__It's a spork," Clarisse said slowly, wondering why he was so confused. "it's a combination of a spoon and a fork."_

_"__Well who came up with that?" Leo questioned still staring at the utensil, "It's pointless, it's just trying to replace spoons and forks._

_Clarisse just laughed at him and shook her head._

"Do you really think I'd stop talking to you because your dad is some god?" Clarisse asked him slightly laughing.

"Well, now that you say it out loud, it just sounds stupid," Leo said scratching his neck.

Clarisse turned her head to look at him, "I don't care if you are from Neptune or Nevada. I like you because you're you. I didn't become your friend just because your half-god, and I certainly won't stop being your friend because of that."

"Phew, thank the gods," Leo let out a deep breath and smiled.

Clarisse chuckled. "Yeah, you definitely the same Leo I know."

The two remained in a comfortable silence as they watched the city lights shine in the dark sky.

Clarisse broke the silence when she thought of something.

"Hey," she said looking at Leo. "You're the one that told Erica where the conference room was, right?"

"Yeah," Leo said slowly, unsure of what she meant. "Why?"

"Then, why'd she call you 'the fire boy' or somehting?" She looked at him curiously.

"Oh," Leo held the 'o' for a good few seconds. "About that,"

Clarisse looked at him expectantly.

"There's one, little tiny thing I forgot to mention."

"What is it?" Clarisse said wanting him to just get to the point.

"Don't freak out okay? Promise you'll _remain calm_."

The girl nodded slowly.

"I have these, abilities I guess you'd call them, that aren't really, normal, so to speak, for regular people to have," Leo attempted to stall.

Clarisse gave him a look.

"Okay, um," Leo tried to find the right words. Then an idea hit him. "Close your eyes."

"What? C'mon why can't you just tell me?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." Clarisse groaned.

As she closed her eyes, Leo looked around the roof to find something to help him. Sure enough he found a pile of scrap wood, that he made into a make-shift teepee-like stack.

Leo took a deep breath. "Okay, open them."

Clarisse looked around, then saw him standing a few feet from the pile of wood.

"A pile of wood? I wouldn't call that a 'special ability'" She said a little disappointed.

"You didn't let me finish," Leo then opened his left hand and concentrated on the heat he always felt within him. In a matter of seconds orange flames erupted from his hand and shot towards the wood pile, causing them to catch fire.

He glanced at Clarisse, nervous for her reaction.

Her mouth was hanging open and her face looked completely shocked.

"You…. and, and the fire…. And whoosh… and naaah," Clarisse tried to say pointing from him to the now, burning, wood.

Seeing her condition, he rushed over to her, "No, no, no, no, you said you wouldn't freak out."

"But I didn't know you could do… that!" Clarisse's eyes didn't move from the fire.

"Hey, look at me." Leo said trying to get her to focus on him. "Look at me."

She pried her eyes from the fire and met his gaze.

"I'm still me, I'm still Leo, nothing's changed." Not knowing what else to do, he embraced her in a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "I know, it's just… everything's so different." Her voice was slightly muffled by his coat.

"I know."

* * *

"Mmmf, no, stop it," Eliza said in deep sleep.

"Uh, Eliza?" Ruby looked at her weird. "Eliza?"

The darker haired girl opened her eyes to see a dog slobbering all over her face. She screamed and jumped up wiping her face.

"Ew, gross!"

"Sorry, I would've woken you but it was too funny." Ruby said trying to hide her smile.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. "Where'd this dog come from anyway?" Eliza said turning her attention away from the fourteen-year-old.

"I dunno," Ruby said petting the strange dog. "I woke up a few minutes ago and found him wondering around by that tree over there," Ruby pointed.

Eliza looked closely at it and said, "What kind of dog is it?"

"Golden retriever husky mix," Ruby said confidently.

"How do you know that?" Eliza asked looking curiously at Ruby.

"I like dogs," She said simply. Eliza nodded barely believing her.

"Spike! Spike where are you?" the two girls turned their heads to see a boy, about Ruby's age, calling around the park.

The strange dog's head perked up as he heard the boy.

The boy spotted the girls and the dog sitting on the ground a few yards from him and a smile broke out on his face. He jogged over to them and the dog jumped on him once he was a few feet away.

"Found your dog," Eliza said dully to the boy.

"Thanks, but he wasn't lost. We were playing fetch," the boy commented.

"With this?" Ruby picked up a slobbery stick that was lying by her feet.

As if replying, Spike took the stick from her in his mouth and dropped it by the boy, who was now sitting on the ground by his dog.

"Yeah," the boy stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm Jacob, by the way." He said offering his hand.

See the boy up close for the first time, Ruby could see him clearly. He was taller than her, obviously, but not by much. Ruby was rather petite for her age. He had dark brown hair that was spiked up a little in the front and pale skin. His eyes were hazel, but tinted blue. He was scrawny looking, but not an underfed scrawny. He looked kind of geeky- like he belonged in a science lab.

Ruby realized she was staring and blushed slightly.

"I'm Ruby, that's Eliza," she said nodding her head to the older girl. She took his hand, only because she wasn't thinking, and immediately became overwhelmed.

Out of all the life's Ruby's ever accidently seen, Jacob's was the most confusing. She only got flashes from his life, as soon as she saw one thing; it quickly changed into another time in his life. Ruby always felt like she was intruding when she saw visions of people. The scenes from his life kept changing until she saw another flash of light, this meant that she was now going to see glimpses of his future. What she saw completely caught her off guard. Usually when she saw visions of the future she saw the person living their life ten years from then with a family and some children of their own. It was the typical future. When she saw Jacob's future, it wasn't ten years from then. She could tell, it wasn't even a year from then.

As the scenes flashed by, she saw Jacob fall into a pit or hole or something, then she saw his face, but it was battered and there was dry blood on the side. He looked unconscious or…dead. The scariest thing she saw was a beast at least eight feet tall with ripped clothing and huge muscles. She saw the green colored-thing roar in fury, before everything faded away and she was brought back to reality.

"Are you okay?" she saw Jacob's concerned face before her.

A little shakin' up from the vision, she yanked her hand away from him and stumbled back. Eliza rushed over and grabbed one of her arms to steady her. Ruby gripped her head with her other hand, trying to rid herself of a massive headache.

"Yeah," she managed to say. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

The she looked up at Jacob with worry in her eyes. The she asked a question that caught him off guard,

"By any chance, do you have a relation with the Hulk?"


	13. Author's Note: I'm sorry!

**I know you're all pretty mad at me for not updating in a month, well… that's not the only bad news. I did it again… I rushed into a story and then lost interest. I'm super sorry guys. I'd love to keep writing this, but I have a bunch of new ideas I'm working on for different stories. I won't post anymore stories until I've actually written them and found a good ending. God, I feel awful right now. I really wanted this story to be amazing.**

**Anyway, if anyone is interested in adopting this story and finishing it, I'd be really grateful. I promised a lot of people I'd used their OCs and I feel super bad I broke that promise. If you want to adopt the story, just PM me. All the information on this story is in my other story I posted about needing OCs, everything should be in the last chapter.**

**And for anyone following me, I also regret to inform you I think I'm taking a break from this account. I'll probably start a new one, but I'm not sure. I feel awful, guys. I really do. I'm hoping someone will want to continue the story, because I left you guys at a cliffhanger, which is even worse. Once again, sorry.**

**I'll miss you guys,**

**Eran**


End file.
